The present invention relates to an On Board Charger (OBC), belonging to the type of chargers for electric vehicle batteries that convert AC power into DC power to recharge them.
On Board chargers are power converters that usually comprise several blocks and stages:                Input: includes the power conversion from AC input to DC intermediate capacitor tank and may need some inductors.        Capacitor tank: is used for filtering and for intermediate energy storage.        Inverter: is a power electronic block that uses the energy stored in the capacitor tank and converts it into AC power, delivered to a transformer.        Transformer: is a magnetic part, used for the isolation and for the adaptation of voltages/currents, between the Input side and the Output side.        Output: includes the power conversion from the transformer AC output, into a DC power output, delivered to the battery to be charged. For this power conversion some inductors are necessary in order to filter to output current.        Power PCB: electronic circuit used for the regulation of the power conversion in all the stages. Includes the power regulation implementation and the sensors for voltages and currents.        Control PCB: electronic circuit that controls the functions of the On Board Charger. This Control PCB communicates with the Power PCB in order to set the values of the desired charging parameters. The control PCB also receives information about the real values from the power PCB. The Control PCB is also linked to the vehicle for communication.        
The magnetic parts (input inductors, transformer, output inductors) are usually installed inside an On Board charger in three separate magnetic blocks. Each of these blocks is usually composed of one or two elements made of copper wire winding around a ferrite core, lodged inside an aluminium housing and covered by potting to fix parts inside the housing, and act as a dielectric barrier. Each of these blocks is assembled inside the OBC housing (which is also made of aluminium) by means of screws.
This arrangement of the magnetic parts of the OBC has several disadvantages from the point of view of fixation and takes much space. The mechanical fixation by means of screws makes the OBC more sensitive to damages due to vibrations and shocks, which are transmitted to the base of the housing of the OBC.